


Just A Storm

by thelittlefanthatcould



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Chapter 4 Bolin, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Impregnation, Making Out, Rain, Storms, Virgin Bolin, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlefanthatcould/pseuds/thelittlefanthatcould
Summary: Bolin has had a crush on the girl at the noodle shop for ages, but does she share his feelings?
Relationships: Bolin (Avatar) & Reader, Bolin (Avatar)/Reader
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for a friend, yall love this beefy earth boy
> 
> Commissions/collabs open

Bolin poked his head into a small noodle shop near the center of Republic City. Though rebuilding efforts were going moderately fast after Kuvira’s attack, some small businesses were struggling to get back on their feet. At least that’s why he started coming to this place. He of course stayed for one reason.

“Hey Bolin!” Came a sweet voice that made his heart melt. (Y/n) walked around the corner and waved at him happily. (Y/n) was the owner's niece, and was one of the most beautiful women that had ever existed in his eyes. It was hard for a while being around her, as he felt guilty of his crush. After all he had still been hung up on Opal for a long time, as though she had forgiven him, she hadn’t taken him back. However he would be wrong if he didn’t admit her adorable attention helped.

The waitress came over and he smiled sweetly, touching her arm in a friendly manner. “Hey (Y/n)! How are you today?”

She smiled and led him to his usual table. “Just fine! I’m running some errands later so I’m excited to get out of here and stretch my legs.” She hummed. “Just your usual?” She asked.

“Depends. Did you make the buns today?”

She giggled. “I did!”

He groaned happily. “Then yes, your buns are so amazing.” He winked.

“Bo-” she blushed faintly.

He turned red. “I-I mean...n-not like that! Those are good though-” He mumbled nervously.

She covered a small laugh. “I’ll have that right out then.” She cooed.

He watched her go and groaned a bit. “Oh spirits that was stupid…” He mumbled to himself. Why people always gave the advice ‘Be yourself’ was a mystery to him. It always felt like himself was kinda embarrassing. 

“Hey Bolin?”

His head shot up and he looked at (y/n). “Uh, y-yeah?”

She was blushing darkly and seemed a little nervous. “...I have a lotta errand today...I could use some help. If you aren’t busy do you wanna come with me?” She asked softly.

His eyes went wide and he beamed. “Oh wow...Ah...Y-yeah! I’m not busy, I’d love to come!” He said eagerly.

She relaxed quickly and beamed. “Awesome! I’ll tell my uncle I’m headed out after you finish up.” She said with a wink before going to get his food.

“...Thank you spirits…” He whispered with a beaming smile. She brought out a bowl of noodles and some bean buns for him, and he grinned when he saw she had brought him an extra one. “You’re the best you know that (Y/n)?” He said with a soft dreamy sigh.

She winked “Oh you know it.”

He ate quickly, though he took his time with the bean buns. “Oh wow…” He sighed happily. “Whatever recipe you have, it’s genius.” He smiled.

“Old family secret.” She hummed.

“Oh come on-”

“I mean it! I can’t tell anyone that isn’t in the family.” She chuckled

“Wow...Well that’s honestly kinda cool!”

“I mean plenty of families have stuff like that-”

“Not mine.” Bolin shrugged. “The closest we have is Mako adds way too much salt to every soup he makes.”

“I don’t think that counts as a family secret recipe.”

“It definitely does not.” He agreed.

“Well maybe you could start one.” She hummed. “You just gonna improve a recipe. It can even be in a minor way. Most secret family recipes are just like a pinch of something.”

His eyes lit up. “Really?” He asked in awe.

“Well yeah. It doesn’t have to be complicated. Just a secret.”

“Yeah! I’m gonna start a super delicious family recipe for...well I’ll think of that later…” He grinned.

“Just leave bean buns alone.” She smirked.

“(Y/n) I don’t think anyone does bean buns better.” He grinned.

“Oh hush.” She shook her head. “And enjoy your food, I have some things to finish up…”

“I can meet you out back once I pay?” He offered and she nodded happily.

“Sounds great Bo.” She cooed. “Can’t wait.” WIth that she rushed off.

After a while she headed out, pulling her apron off as she rushed out. Bolin was already out there waiting and perked up when he saw her. “Hey!” He grinned. “Ready?”

She chuckled and took his arm. “All ready!”

“So what chores do you need to do?”

“Oh just some grocery shopping for the store.” She smiled.

“Well I can help you carry the bags home.” He grinned.

“That’s the plan. That and just some pleasant company.”

He blushed and nodded. “So uh...The rest of you family running the shop?”

She grinned. “Yup! Got plenty of backups…”

“...I’ve always wanted a big family. We’ve got some family back in ba sing say, and they’re huge...but I don’t get out there a lot…” He admitted.

She hummed. “It was mostly just you and Mako right?”

“Yeah, just the two of us since I was a baby.”

“No wonder you want a big family.” She chuckled.

“W-what about you?”

She shrugged. “I’ve always thought family was very open ended. I have friends so close I consider them family...honestly though?” She subtly checked him out. “...I wouldn’t mind a kid or two.”

He beamed. “Well...I’m kinda glad to hear that.” He mumbled shyly.

She raised a brow with a knowing grin. “Oh yeah?”

He hesitated and simply took her hand. “L-let’s get to the market!” He quickly changed topics and she chuckled.

“Alright Bo.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the smut ya little shits.

Bolin draped his jacket over (Y/n)’s head as they ran for his apartment. It was raining terrible and he had barely managed to keep her groceries dry before. While they were in the outdoor market a huge unplanned rainstorm had started to roll in. Bolin felt kinda bad since he insisted the drizzle would pass, but it ended up getting way worse before they actually left the market. He offered up his apartment to take shelter since it was so close. He opened the door for her and shook out his hair a little. “I am so sorry-”

(Y/n) giggled and waved him off. “It’s okay Bolin! No harm.” She assured as she wrung her skirt out.

He blushed as he carefully looked her over. “L-Let’s head upstairs. You can borrow some of my clothes so you don’t catch a cold.” He said gently.

She nodded and sniffed a little, nose already starting to get a little runny from the cold. “That sounds good.” She said with a relieved smile.

He took her upstairs to his small apartment, blushing as she walked in. “Sorry It’s a little messy-”

“Oh it’s not that bad for a bachelor pad.” She assured him with a small giggle, helping him place the groceries on the counter.

He smiled. “I’ll go grab the clothes.” he said, gently turning up the heat on the furnace.

She waited shyly, smiling as she looked over his pictures and mementos. “Is this your brother?” She asked as she picked up a picture.

“Mako, yeah.” He smiled as he came back in. “I should have him come with me to the shop sometime...so you can meet him.”

She blushed and smiled. “I’d like that…”

He had changed into a tank top and some dry pants, and gently handed her some clothes. “Here you go. Bathroom and my room are right over there.”

“Thank’s Bo.” She checked him out as she passed. His arms were jacked, and he had small scars around his body from a life of battles. She sighed in absolute adoration before heading to change.

When she came out Bolin smiled and handed her a mug of coffee. “Here you are…”

“Thanks.” She giggled and sat with him. Thunder rolled through the apartment and she got closer to him, letting out a little whimper. She wasn’t actually scared of storms...but getting to cuddle with Bolin was worth it.

He immediately put an arm around her and cooed. “Oh hey, It’s okay!” He comforted gently.

She sighed and relaxed. “It’s just so loud…” She cooed.

Bolin pouted and gave her a gentle squeeze. “I know but you got me here!” He said innocently.

“Oh I sure do…” She mumbled happily. “You’re so sweet Bo…” She leaned up and kissed his cheek gently.

He blushed darkly. “Oh wow you-” There was another crack of loud thunder and suddenly the lights went out. She gave a loud genuine cry and Bo quickly pulled her against him to calm her. “Hey don’t worry, it’s okay...let me go get some candles.” He said gently.

She took a few deep breaths and nodded. “O-Okay…” She felt a bit embarrassed now at the actual fear.

He stood and produced two candles from a small closet, along with some matches. He set them on the table and gently lit them. “There we go...much better right? And very romantic.” He winked.

“Well you’re right about that…” She gigged softly as he sat back down. As he went to put his arms around her, she gently moved to sit in his lap.

He went absolutely red faced. “Woah uh…”

“I just think your absolutely adorable Bo…” She cooed and cupped his cheek. “You’re so caring and polite...and beyond handsome.”

He laughed shyly and leaned into her touch. “Y-you’re pretty amazing to...can uh...can I maybe kiss you? Please?”

She giggled and nodded. “Of course you can-” He quickly pushed his lips to hers eagerly, purring as he wrapped his hands around her waist. She moved her arms around his shoulders and relaxed, letting him deepen the kiss as he wished. He gently adjusted her on his lap, slowly starting to move his hands under the hem of the oversized shirt she was wearing to let his fingertips dance along her bare skin. After a moment he pulled away and he lowered his head to kiss at her neck. “Spirits you are just so soft.” He mumbled huskily near her ear. She whimpered slightly, gently starting to feel up his chest under his thin shirt. “Want that off?” he mumbled. “I don’t mind...I want you.”

She shivered softly and took a deep breath. “Yes please.” He pulled back from her neck and yanked it off, his damp curls falling over his eyes slightly as he looked up at her perched on his lap. “...you’re beautiful.” She mumbled in awe.

He laughed softly. “I was about to say the same thing…” He chuckled, running a lazy hand along her waist before gently pushing his thigh up between her legs. She gasped and he leaned in to suck on her neck. “Lemme make you feel good.” He mumbled. She nodded rapidly, running her fingers in his hair with a soft moan. He gently started to direct her hips to rock against him with a firm grip. He ground them down firmly on his muscled thigh. “You gotta make sure I know it feels good, okay? Keep letting me know…” He said sweetly.

“Fuck Bo it feels amazing…” She said softly, letting her head fall back to give him more room to kiss and suck at.

He gently started to move her a little faster, pushing his leg up a little more and grinning when he heard her squeak. “Aww, that’s adorable (y/n)...”

“I’ve wanted to do this since you walked into our shop…” she mumbled. “I saw how broad and handsome you were...and then you were so sweet and I just fell.”

“You fell for me that fast?” He sounded delighted. “Oh wow…(y/n) I...I’ve had a crush on for so long and I was so worried you would think I was weird-” He babbled.

She whined and rocked her hips faster, angling them and mewling happily. “Oh fuck-”

“I wanna make love to you.” He mumbled, cupping her cheek.

She shivered and nodded. “...I want that to…” He gently moved her off his thigh and laid her down, sitting back to undo his pants. She could already see his pants tenting and blushed as he pulled himself out, biting his lip as he stroked himself gently. She slid the baggy pants she had been given off. “I-i’m ready…” she mumbled.

He nodded and moved over her, gently starting to rub against her slit. “If I hurt you-” He started to fret.

“I’ll let you know Bolin…” she said gently, kissing him sweetly.

He nodded and gently took her hand, lacing their fingers together before slowly pushing in. He whined as he did, biting his lip harshly. “Oh holy- this is amazing...You’re so tight…”

She giggled softly. “Bolin, am...am I your first?”

He looked away and nodded. “Ah...y-yeah.”

She wrapped her arms around him. “Then I’m glad it’s me...I love you Bolin.”

His eyes lit up and he pressed his forehead to hers. “I love you to (y/n).” He said gently and slowly started to move, gasping hotly.

She gently buried her face in his neck, whimpering hotly. “You can go faster, you won’t hurt me-” she mumbled.

“You sure?” He whispered. “I...i wanna make sure it feels good for you-”

“It will...you feel perfect…” She assured him with a soft moan.

He rocked his hips faster, growling a little. “Fuck you’re so beautiful...I got so excited today when we were talking about family, all I could think about was putting a baby in you one day-” He babbled. “Would you want that? Want me to fuck a baby into you (y/n)-”

She shivered and arched her back a little. “Oh god Bolin, yes-” He nipped her neck gently and made her squeal. His hips were already twitching and she knew the poor boy wouldn’t last long. She brought his hand down and placed it against her clit. “Here…” She mumbled and cried out hotly as he immediately rubbed in small quick circles. His breathing was ragged as she tightened around her as he pushed deep inside her, releasing with a soft cry. He paused for a moment and stayed inside her, lazily moving his hips until he felt her spasm and cum around him.

He quickly pressed his lips to hers, panting hotly. “Wow...that was incredible…”

She giggled and looked around. “Oh hey...the lights came back on.”

He looked up around and laughed. “Guess we were a little busy…”

She smirked and pecked him. “Why don’t you turn them off for round two…”


End file.
